


Tales from the Sixth Sun

by theMiragePrismatic



Series: Walk Towards the Seventh Dawn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Inspired Original Characters, FFXIV: Legacy, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light, Pre-Calamity, Tales from Before the Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few tales of the days before the traumatic end of the Sixth Astral Era. The days before the Calamity. The days before the red moon of Dalamud began to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warriors of Light: Before They Were Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the adventurers who would become the Warriors of Light.  
> Posted - Sept 17. 2016 Edited: 12/25/2016

_Late 1570, the Sixth Astral Era_  
_Limsa Lominsa, the Mizzenmast,_  
the Drowning Wench (Adventurer’s Guild)  
  


 "Oy! You lot are making enough racket to scatter the gulls!"

The proprietor of the Wench, Baderon, balanced two trays weighted with food - one on each hand - as he approached a table in the corner with six adventurers, laughing and drinking away. Only two of them shared species - Hyur, Elezen, Roegadyn, Miqo’te and Lalafell all shared a table, only two of them male.

Baderon was really quite hypocritical - it was a loud night and plenty of adventurers were in evidence around the old tavern. The winds coming off the Rhotano were chillier this time of year and the furnace was going hot in the backrooms wrapping the tavern in warmth despite it's open doorways to the elements.

The midlander male shrugged apologetically and stood to relieve the tavernkeeper of the first heavy tray.

A sword and shield was propped by his chair, his armor fairly light, fitting his lithe frame. His short brown hair, fell into a fringe at his forehead, arched eyebrows highlight expressive blue eyes, a crystal pendant hanging around his neck from a leather cord. He was the type of young lad most young ladies would go for on a dancing night.

"I know you're not making noise, Hydaen. It's the rest of them!"

The tall duskwight Elezen had stood to get the other tray before her tablemates startled him into dropping it. "Yer a good lass,”

“They embarrass me greatly,” she confessed and stepped around so Hydaen could relieve the approaching server of the tray of two large pitchers and tankards.

“Then why are ye still sittin’ with them?”

“Clearly, I am a glutton for punishment,”

“Baderon!” the Plainsfolk Lalafell in green robes protested as they started helping themselves to the platters. “We slew a horde of megalocrabs today - do you know how - how - “

“Formidable their pincers are?” the Sea Wolf Roegadyn filled in, holding his tankard out for the Elezen to fill it. A hefty axe leaned against his chair, which creaked under his weight as he leaned back but it held. “Thankee, Frosty,”

“You’re welcome, _Keltmyrgan,_ ” she said pointedly but he just winked at her and she looked as if she was contemplating throwing the ale on his head.

" _Isarette_... " the Sunseeker whined holding out her mug.

“Yes! They were swarming! It was a nightmare!” the Lalafell's short blonde twin tails swung in their ribbons as she flung her arms up.

“Vanava’s being dramatic,”

“I am not!”

Baderon looked singularly, unimpressed. "I suppose ye wan’ a reward then? A few sweets?”

The other Hyur of the group nodded at Isarette in thanks for the drink before leaning back in her chair and grinned at him.

"Relax, Baderon,” she drawled, putting the tankard to her lips and taking a long gulp. She had the look of a Highlander, with deep dark skin and coal black hair swept back and secured in a series of small tails with beads on either side of her face, one eye a russet brown, the other a charcoal black. “Don't be such a limp fishwife, relax a bit!”

“Don't give me lip, lass! I'll take this platter right back!”

“The dinner’s more than reward enough,” Isarette assured him.

Keltmyrgan took a long drink of his mug with a satisfied sigh. “And the sackful of coin!” 

Hydaen rolled his eyes. “Which we’ve pissed away on yer glutton of a stomach,”

Keltmyrgan peered over his mug with a half-jesting, half threatening look.

“Careful, Zenta” the Sunseeker Miqo'te teased, her dark brown hair framing her face, slitted-eyes and a icy-green. “Papa may try to ground you!”

The Hyur tried reach around Hydaen to cuff the Miqo’te round the head but she scooted towards the Roegadyn on her other side as the group roared with laughter.

“O’hyasru…. “ Hydaen sighed.

“Hydaen, you're no fun! I’m just teasing!”

The Sea Wolf chimed in with: “Hypocrite!”

“If you lot were my children, “ Baderon said loudly over the jesting as Isarette cautiously returned to her seat between Vanava and Kreszenta. “I’d have drowned the lot av ye.”

Keltmyrgan chuckled. “How cold,”

Vanava gasped, looking genuinely horrified. “Even me?!”

“Well, those there,” he pointed at O'hyasru, Kreszenta and Keltmyrgan all of whom put on looks of mock affront.

“ ‘Old fast, lass!” the marauder pointed his tankard at Vanava. “Are ye sayin’ ye wouldn't avenge us?”

She carefully chewed her food before responding. “I’m sure whatever it is, you would have deserved it,”

“Hydaen isn’t innocent!” Kreszenta cut over their Marauder and their Conjurer’s squabbling and ignored the Midlander’s frantic signals to be quiet. “Him and Kelt are going to swap weapons for a week!”

Baderon - looked between the Roegadyn and the embarrassed-looking Hydaen incredulously. “Lad, you'll collapse under that axe,”

“Oh no,” she tilted back in her chair and grinned wickedly. “We’re going to do this properly.”

Keltmyrgan broke off his sentence and threw up his arms. “But what's the fun of that?!”

“You swinging Hydaen’s sword is like me swinging a needle.” Vanava countered.

He waved her off, dramatically.

"And,” Isarette said loudly. “It's hardly a fair challenge if he can't lift it,”

“Besides - “ O’hyasru gave Hydaen a sly look, a smile curving on her lips. “I want to see if he can flex his muscles with a proper axe as well as he can a sword,”

The gladiator groaned, dragging his hand down his face and nearly thumped his head against his plate but she lifted it out of the way.

“Shouldn't Keltmyrgan get a properly sized sword too?” Baderon countered. “And how are ye going to afford it?”

“My retainer’s got it covered,” Kreszenta waved off his concerns and his wonderings over where she’d hired one in the first place.

“Stop flirting with him, he’s going to burst into flames,” Isarette scolded but the Miqo’te just flopped into their gladiator's side - even though his head was still on table - and blew a raspberry at the Elezen with her tongue.

“That's how she talks to him.” Keltmyrgan dismissed.

“Did you bet sommat, fool of a lad?” Baderon asked his fellow Midlander but there was only an aggrieved sigh of response - which meant yes.

Isarette sighed and raised her own tankard as the rest of the table devolves in arguing the specifics of the challenge. “My thanks. I’m going to need this,”

“I’m going to eat your food,” Kreszenta threatened and Hydaen shot up, snatching his plate from O’hyasru’s hands before the other cwen could take it.

“Try to not scare away the rest of my customers, will you?” Baderon sighed. Hydaen and Isarette nodded but Kreszenta just grinned.

“I don’t make promises, I can’t keep,”

Baderon looked at Isarette. “Can’t you control them?”

“My idea of control is stabbing them all to a wall,”

Vanava looked incredulous. “With a lance?”

“I could freeze them instead,”

“You ever consider thaumaturgy?” Keltmyrgan questioned through a mouthful of dodo meat.

“...I am now,”

“You say that like you want her to have more ways to injure us,” O’hyasru pouted. “Although I could think of some inter - “

“NO!” Hydaen clapped a hand over her mouth. “ _No_ , Ze!”

She dissolved into fit of laughter and Kreszenta clapped a hand over her mouth to stop a spray of food and drink.

“... Now, _that,_ ” said Keltmyrgan to Isarette and Vanava. “I do _not_ want to know,”

Baderon sighed and walked away from the now distracted and bantering party of adventurers.

The realm was going to regret that combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this chapter. :D
> 
> Canonically the whole of FFXIV - Legacy takes place in 1572. Because 1.0 lasted about 2 years (Sept. 2010 - Dec. 2012) we're pretending that the original story also took place in two years. only the Dalamud Fall takes place in 1572  
> With the exception of Kreszenta Arshad, the Warriors of Light are inspired by the party seen in the Legacy Trailers. Isarette is actually drastically redesigned though.
> 
> Their jobs as of this piece, early in their careers.
> 
> Kreszenta Arshad (Creh-zen-ta) - Hyur 'Highlander' - Pugilist  
> [Hydaen Miles](http://img08.deviantart.net/4821/i/2013/221/8/8/hyur_midlander___ff_xiv_by_seramelon-d6hcqn5.jpg)\- the Hyur Midlander - Gladiator  
> O'hyasru Zhasren (Oy-ya-oz-sru) - the Sunseeker Miqo'te - Archer  
> Isarette Fontaine (Iss-sa-rett) - the Duskwight Elezen - Lancer  
> [Vanava Nava](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/4/46/LalafellF.png/revision/latest?cb=20100909140827) Plainsfolk Lalafell - Conjurer  
> [Keltmyrgan Rhetioeyasyn](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/df/RoegadynM.png/revision/latest?cb=20100904013252) (Kelt -my-re-gan Rhet-tio-eye-ah-sin) Seawolf Roegadyn - Marauder


	2. Miners and Blacksmiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid nan Garlond is newly arrived in Eorzea and he needs materials.
> 
> Posted - September 10th, 2017

[Cid nan Garlond ](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120728044804/finalfantasy/images/f/fc/CidnanGarlond.png)kept pace with his escort, the sun beating down on the stones of Ul’Dah and he was deeply grateful for the sun salve that had been pressed on him.

Kreszenta Arshad strode through Ul’Dah’s sunwashed streets as if she owned it and Cid couldn’t help notice the greetings and respect she received or the praise. Instead of slinking to the shadows, he strode at her side as bold as you please through Ul’Dah, comfortable in the sun, thanks to her dark skin, the color of old mountain rock and fertile soil.

She was a towering Hyur with dark hair swept back into a series of tails held with silver beads at the ends in an Ul’Dahn half-top of red fitted to her sizable bosom and a pair of culotte pants, a set of simple iron horas set to her hands.

“People flock here for their chance at opportunities." the Highlander Pugilist confided. “But so many don’t know how to really sink their teeth into it. This city is not a kind one - you have been not just smart but clever. But even that, you don’t need too much of if you do this - make allies, friends. You’re a great man to have, Cid and I’ll not waste the opportunity,”

“I appreciate that,” he confessed. “I appreciate all your help actually. Minfilia is right to place confidence in your and your team,”

She waved it off. “Here we are! You’re basically a blacksmith - you’ll want materials.”

“The Miner’s Guild.”

“Amajina and Sons’ Mineral Concern. Their matriarch is a right -” she coughed. “Well, me and her don’t see eye to eye. But the kids _adore_ me!"

She strode in, the doors creaking and awashing them with sound. The sight was familiar to Cid and he relaxed as Kreszenta approached the counter, pounding on it.

“Heyho, [Linette](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Linette).”

The brunette Hyur clerk looked up from her books, smiling. “Kreszenta! You look well. Been busy, I’ve heard.”

“Eorzea is forever in need of a helping hand.” Kreszenta sighed in overplayed exasperation. “Where are the kids? I’d have a word or five for them,”

“Only you could get away with calling them that." Linette laughed. "Well, [Nenekko](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Nenekko) has been in need of an adventurer’s feet…”

“She’s doing her archaeology thing, isn’t she?”

“Yes! We’ve set up an office and a team for her,”

“Perfect! If I bug her, the two meatheads’ll be along soon enough.”

“Why? What’s this - “

“Ah, ah - that would spoil the surprise. Come on, Master Smith,”

Linette’s eyes darted to the pale man - bright against the muted colors of the Concern with his white clothes, hair and skin, interest and surprise flickering in her face before Kreszenta beckoned him away.

The clerk spluttered when the Higlander burst into the office with a nary consent to enter, Cid following behind and trying to look comfortable as he had once upon a time in the metal corridors of his old Ironworks.

“Nene, look at you! Living the dream?”

"Kreszenta!” A lalafell in white  trotted over, smiling. “You never visit! Mining too boring for you?"

The pugilist highlander scoffed, kneeling. “I do so visit.”

“Once ,”

“Eh...I grow ever more famed and find my personal time slipping away under the litany of requests. And besides, if I did not wander I would never find new mysteries for you,” she countered, batting her beret. “Like this,”

She produced the small box she’d been carrying and opened it, revealing a small model of scales -flames on the right and fruit on the left. The Ul’Dahn crest was the Jewel of Prosperity on the right and the Flame of Might on the left.

Nenekko gasped. “The Beldah’dia crest! The Flame of Magic balanced with the Fruit of Knowledge.”

“And it’s yours…”

The lalafell laughed. “You know your way to a lass’s heart! Or mine at least!” Nenekko accepted the gift, beaming. “You may be here to do business but save some time for me.”

“Of course. I have delegated tasks to my teammates so I could see how you were doing. But I’m not fond of extra ears - tell your minions to scram,”

“You heard her! Lunch break!

“Lady Nenekko!" a snobbish looking retainer puffed up. "Such a lady such as yourself shouldn’t engage directly with adventuring riffraff!”

“This riffraff happens to be the reason why you currently have a job here!” Nenekko snapped back. “And my brothers wouldn’t take too kindly to insults against her!”

“And I hear," Kreszenta mused as if to herself. "they can throw a man - or ten,” 

The other clerks were packing, tucking away their work and more respectfully greeting Kreszenta as they left.  
  
"Now, Nenekko, business first.”

She pouted but smiled. “Yes of course. And who’s your ghostly companion?”

“Yeah, rather pale ain’t he?” she joked, lightly punching his shoulder.

“Standing next to you, it’s rather stark,”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her arm over his shoulders. “This here is Cid. He’s a great blacksmith - there’s more but that’s all I say for now except, oh scholarly Nene he also has questions about a great - but ruined - civilization. Connected to the Garlean’s mad schemes.”

Her eyes widened. “They’re defiling ruins?!”

“What else is new? Though, it sounds like their precursors and them would have gotten smashingly - to the devastation of all of Hydaelyn. Ever heard of Allag?”

Nenekko shrieked, flailing. “Don’t speak it! Don’t, don’t! The depravity, the ruin, the - “

“I take that as a yes,” Cid said, flapping his hands to calm her.

“Take your hands off her!”

The door crashed open and Savitri spun to her feet to block a pickaxe with her greaved shin.

“Seru, temper, temper.” she scolded, smiling. 

[Seserukka](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Seserukka)'s eyes flashed briefly with a smile but he quickly scowled. "You have nerve showing up after all this time!"

"You act like I've been gone for years," she sighed.

[Popokkuli](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Popokkuli) was right behind him, glaring. “It’s about time! Forgotten about us have you, traipsing about the realm on grand adventures!”

Kreszenta exchanged looks with their sister, both femelles looking exasperated.

“It’s in the job title. Anyway!” She plucked the twins up with cries of protests, inducing a chuckle from Cid and they yelped as she dropped them into chairs - Nenekko got to walk. “I’m glad you’re all here! I’ve got a juicy offer - knowledge for Nenekko, adventure for all and profit and glory for you!”

“Oh? You need us to end anyone?”

“Well, the goal is lofty,” she admitted.

“Not for Ul’Dah!” Sesesrukka proclaimed. “No high the Spoken, we miners can bring them down!”

“That’s the spirit! This blacksmith has knowledge that can help us against Garlemand but he’s going to need your best miners and minerals to do the job and supply us with the finest of weaponry and equipment; that Garlemand would go rabid to know we have,”

Seserukka’s eyes glowed. “Garlean technology?”

Popokkuli scowled. “Magitek?”

“Made more beautiful by our brilliant minds of course. They don’t have magic but they’re no less brilliant - you have to give them that,”

“If they were less so we wouldn’t have this problem,” Popokkulli grumbled.

“Such is life,” Cid said. “I for one would greatly appreciate your business.”

“Kreszenta’s been doing all the talking,” Nenekko noted. “But what can you offer?”

“The Garleans use a certain mineral in the building of their magitek - ceruleum.” he explained. “Kreszenta and her companions have proven a more excellent guide than me wandering on my own - I see that your realm uses crystals and aetherytes in earnest. My own team has found that ceruleum deposits exists deep under Thanalan. The Garleans use it for everything - which is a burden to the environment as it extremely volatile.”

“A Garlean ship went down in Mor Dhona ten years ago,” Nenekko interjected, half to herself. “They had conquered Ala Mhigo and held it for five years before they managed to break the wall and head for the center of Eorzea - a beautiful and lush space.”

"That would be Mor Dhona,"

“Aye!” Seserukka chimed. “The light was seen across the desert! The realm, I think!”

“The King of Dragons went down, the ship exploded and Mor Dhona’s beauty was turned to stone and crystal,” Savitri growled. “The Arcanists report that an aetheric seal was broken because of it, releasing the primals upon us.”

Poppokkulli puffed up. “So it’s their fault!”

“ **Verschlimmbessern** *.” Kreszenta mused to confused expressions and laughed harshly. “What did you say, Cid? They want to save us from our false deities?”

“How dare they!” Seserukka exploded. “The Twelve have blessed us!”

“They observe but do not interfere directly. Such should be the way of things.” Nenekko agreed. “Material and aetherial should never completely intersect - see the primals.”

“They should take a good hard look at themselves; Eorzea has come to an accord to not try to conquer each other with military might - Ala Mhigo did that and it made them no friends. Squabble we might but war we do not make.”

“Not with each other.” Cid reminded. “But against Garlemald, ceruleum can help.”

“Ah, we deviated from the topic.” Kreszenta realized. “But the Garlean ship - “

“The Agrius,” Cid supplied.

“It devastated Mor Dhona.”

“I believe that I can create a method to make the ceruleum less volatile,” he explained. “I am in the process of building a forge that will counter the Garleans’ and synthesis this ore safely.”

Seserukka looked thoughtful. “And Kreszenta and her associates have thrown in their lot with you?”

“I’d be a fool to let someone else use his brain,”

Cid affected a smirk. “My brain is mine own,”

She grinned though it was more of a baring of teeth. “Aye, but your security team needs fists attached to a body and mind more knowledgeable in this land than they. You can borrow mine, if we can have yours,”

“Let’s hear more of this mineral - “

“And Allag!” Nenekko interjected. The brothers looked confused but nodded.

“And we’ll talk,”

* * *

 They emerged hours later having become absorbed in maps and papers, discussions of mining and shafts and old empires and were dragged out of the office by Kreszenta who’d grew bored and plied herself to running errands.

“Come on, scholar-folk, my treat! Evening meal at the Quicksand!”

The lalafell trotted just ahead, talking amongst themselves under the evening twilight.

“This has been a most fruitful day.” Cid grinned. “Thank you, Kreszenta.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Ul’Dah. She’s a harsh mistress but she and Thavnair have taught me tactics and befriending - well, and my mother."

“I bless the day Minfilia introduced us. Your help is a great boon to mine Ironworks.”

“And your defection a boon to us. Your rebellion may been forced to mere embers but let’s hope that we can weaken their hold on their motherland so those under their thrall can rise to true flame once more.”

“You reach high.”

“Till I can pluck the moon from the heavens.”

Cid shivered, a fragment of memory washing up but Kreszenta’s attention was called by the lalafells at that moment.

Let that remain only a figure of speech.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verschlimmbessern - (german) to make something worse through a well-intentioned by misguided attempt to make it better. (Highlander and Roegadyn names/language are based off German)


	3. Minfilia & Hydaen: the Quietening Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Path of Twelve is becoming devoid of walkers as the Grand Companies prepare for war.  
> Posted Oct. 13, 2016

**Ul'Dah - Late 1571**

The Waking Sands in the Merchant's Ward was growing quieter.

"I understand," Minfilia pasted on an understanding smile, looking at the Pathwalkers. "Twelve speed your way,"

The doors closed behind them with a note of finality and she sighed, Tataru frowning at her.

"Antecedent?"

"I'd hope the Echo would lend us answers..." she explained with a sigh. But with many of the Pathwalkers joining the Grand Companies in lieu of the Empire's new threat...

She shook her head, stretching her arms and she turned. “Never mind. We still have people to connect,”

In order to cover the mysterious magicks her Pathwalkers wielded, they needed a purpose - what better way than to connect people to the resources they needed? The adventurers were a scattered resources, suited for small tasks or individuals looking for someone to fill in.

“I’ll be in the Hall,” she called to Tataru.

* * *

Minfilia paused to stretch her neck and wrists, looking up from her paperwork and nearly jumped out of her skin at the male sitting on the corner of her desk.

"You're working too hard," Hydaen announced while Minfilia pressed down on her heart to stop it from racing.

"How long have you been there?"

“Only two moments, really," he said. The Midlander Hyur looked different but even with scars and a now-crooked nose thanks to an improperly set broken bone - he was handsome. He was tanner, skin pinched and wrinkled and instead of a sword and shield she was use to or a pair of cutlasses, a heavy axe was strapped to his back.

"Take a break," he suggested and pushed a covered tray towards her.

"I can't," she protested. "The Circle - "

She cut herself off ignoring his intrigued raised eyebrow.

"Eat," he said pushing a plate towards her and pulled up at chair with his own meal.

Obligingly she picked up the utensils and to her surprise tucked in with gusto. She barely came up for air and Hydaen had chide into slowing down.

"The Waking Sands seems empty,"

"You and O'hyasru aren't the only ones to join the Grand Companies," she sighed. "However, it is for good cause."

"We've been getting Echoes,"

Minfilia frowned. "Echoes?"

"Of these mysterious characters." he explained. "and then they showed up at Mor Dhona. A While back admittedly.” he shrugged.

Minfilia chewed slowly. “You've become quite renowned.”

Hydaen’s nod was more like a drop of the head. “I don't think the Echo comes from the Twelve,”

Apparently, they were going to awkwardly switch between topics. “You don't… ?” A shiver went up her back, remembering the words he and O’hyasru had reported from Ifrit.

“Not a primal either. But from the planet. The aether. The lifestream.” he shrugged. “Or it could be a primal and we’re no different.”

Minfilia made to protest then leaned back, closing her eyes. That… made a certain amount of sense.

“Something's coming. It's… “ he sighed. “I was taught that the Twelve ascended or were chased away. That was the First Umbral Era. They don't belong here but their influence left an imprint on the aether to guide us. The primals shouldn't be here either. And in my land, there were tales of Oracles who could speak to the planet.”

“What’s coming?”

“... you know on All Saint’s Wake? The old stories about the saints going to feast with the gods leaving the mortal vulnerable and demons coming? That’s what the rituals and the costumes are for.”

She nodded, apprehensive.

“Like that. The veil… the veil that’s protecting us is going to crumble. Nearly ... or completely."

Minfilia couldn’t find anything to save to that and stabbed at her eft steak. “How are you doing?” she asked, confused and desperate to change the subject, winced and tried to rephrase. “I mean, you and your team? O'hyasru, the others?”

He shrugged. “We’re fine.” He took a drink of the wine and pulled a face - it wasn’t exactly the best stuff.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Minfilia feeling more awkward by the moment but Hydaen seemed content.

“How are the Grand Companies?” she tried again.

He tilted his head. “Fine. We were issued chocobos for exemplary service. Oya’s very proud.” To her relief, the former Pathwalker deigned to break his usual silence. He told her of the Maelstrom he had chosen to join with O'hyasru, of small skirmishes and antics amongst the forces, of his team - Kreszenta and Keltmyrgan, Vanava and Isarette. He touched on the jobs they had taken and even told her of his and Keltmyrgan's bet about their weapons.

The light seem to wane and she nearly jumped when the bells rang, louder than before - announcing the onset of night.

“I should - “

“ - get out more,” he extended a hand, looking amused when she stared at it. “Come on,” he wiggled his fingers. “The Echo works best when you get out and see the world. People. Come dancing, Minfilia. I’m told it's relaxing,”

She was still reluctant but sighed, taking his hand. "Alright. Amaze me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the previous chapters, I should tell you that I had a naming crisis- three of the six individuals mentioned in 'Before They Were Legend' have been renamed and I shall be using those names from here on out.  
> Hydaen Miles was not one of them.


End file.
